The invention concerns a device for producing blanks using a rotary cutting apparatus, wherein a placing system is disposed downstream of the cutting apparatus for defined sorting of the blanks.
Processing systems for producing card-like blanks from sheets are known in the art. A defined number of items are thereby printed on each sheet, in particular marked or e.g. numbered, as e.g. in the production of playing cards, numbered tickets or blanks with special imprints. These sheets are subsequently collected and stacked and the sheets are individually cut in a longitudinal and transverse direction in an associated appropriate machine. The consecutive rows are subsequently stacked and disposed on top of each other to produce a sorted stack 4. This process is mainly applied for blanks 1 having a rectangular shape and cornered edges.
Blanks with round corners 2 are also produced by printing sheets which, lying on top of each other, are subsequently punched out using lift punching devices. In a further working step, these blanks are then rearranged into sorted stacks 4 in an automatic sorting machine.
There are also conventional machines which provide endless printed paper or product webs instead of printed sheets, which are then guided through a rotary cutting apparatus. The blanks 1, 2 are then sequentially stacked in rows and are later rearranged into sorted stacks in a sorting machine in a separate working step.
For sheet processing, all associated blanks are advantageously provided on one sheet to be processed. The large number of required processing steps is disadvantageous. The processing of endless printed product webs is advantageous due to the high speed and the possibility to install such machines directly after a printing machine for inline processing. The blanks 1, 2 produced in this manner must disadvantageously be subsequently guided through sorting machines to obtain the required mixtures or sorted stacks 4.
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to produce a rotary processing system for cutting the product web 3, printed during inline or offline operation, in a rotary method, placing the cut blanks 1, 2 over a full surface, receiving and mixing them in a particular device in accordance with a predetermined order to obtain a sorted stack 4 after passage through the entire device.
Another object of this machine is to mix the blanks in accordance with a certain matrix.
Another object of the apparatus is to examine printed endless goods for printing errors and remove these goods in a directed manner or to detect and properly remove whole sections of faulty blanks in the product web. This is advantageously achieved with the machine or device 5 described below.